


Inu No Taisho's Hanyou Mate

by Kiochii



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:12:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7108471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiochii/pseuds/Kiochii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past few years the Inu no Taisho Toga Daiyokai of the western lands had been teasing a feisty hanyou by the name of Inuyasha that had been wondering the lands enticing a fight from the spit fire. Then one day he happens upon the boy caught in his first heat with powerful Yoki flying from him he decides it is high time he takes a mate. Join them as they discover things about the other as their relationship grows from sparing partners to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously wrote this because I desperately wanted to write something smutty. So this is your only warning this will be smutty from chapter one! I hope everyone enjoys it and if you can think of any other tags I'm missing for the story please tell me. I always have trouble figuring that out. Thank you!

Deep in the western lands of Japan where demons and humans are ruled by a great and powerful celestial dog demon said dog demon was currently flashing through the thick woods of his homeland. His silver hair was pulled into a top knot upon his head that flickered and flashed in the sparse morning light. His golden eyes flashed with mirth as his nose twitched in the air taking in the sweet scent of heat and youth.

  
For the past year he had been hearing of a youth, a young dog hanyou running amok in the western woods and had been watching, tracking him out of pure curiosity and boredom. He had also been using the tracking of the youth as a means to avoid his advisors who talked only of him having an heir to his lands sooner rather than later.

  
Pausing in his run the great dog demon looked at his surroundings his long hair flicking below his buttocks with each turn of his head. The single lavender strips on each of his cheeks twitched as he narrowed his eyes to his surroundings. His ears twitched to every sound of the forest as his nostrils flared taking in the fertile scent of a first heat. Slowly he trailed his gaze up into the canopy where the scent was strongest and gave a low chuckle.

  
“I know you’re up there half-breed, your scent is like a sirens call right now. Now why don’t you come down from there and greet me properly for once hm?”

  
The great Inu no Taisho Toga enjoyed these little meetings with the half-breed. He was a smart little one who avoided him fairly well but not today. He knew the young one might not survive his heat if he wasn’t careful and his slight affection for the young one wouldn’t allow that.

  
A flash of read caught his attention taking off towards the clearing causing Toga to let loose a near silent sigh as he leapt after the young one. With each step his instincts were screaming at him as the scent of heat got stronger and started to affect the beast within him. He knew chasing the young one in his first heat probably wasn’t a good idea on his part but what else could he do? The boy always ran regardless of whether or not he was being civil. He could only guess it being a conditioned response to being left out in the wilds for gods knows how long.

  
He could feel it deep within him, his beast roaring in delight as the potential for a powerful mate hummed under his skin. Giving an annoyed huff Toga picked up speed and flanked around the half-breed beating him to the clearing. Crouching low he took in a deep breath as the wind tickled his nose bringing the scent of heat once more.

  
He watched and waited until he saw flashes of red in the tree line before the young half-breed burst through the line bolting straight for the river on the other side of the clearing. Shaking his head Toga gave the boy a few minutes head start before bursting from the brush himself. He watched as the boy visibly shuttered with the intensity of the elder demons yoki. It didn’t help that their yoki have clashed on several occasions in the random spar that Toga instigates from the young half-breed.

  
Within a few quick leaps Toga was on the half-breed easily pinning the boy down straddling his waist keeping the boys chest against the hard ground. He watched as the two silver puppy ears twitched in nervous anticipation and a shutter pass through the small body beneath him. It was quite interesting to see how the boy squirmed beneath him as a small keening escaped from the depths of his soul. A chuckle rumbled in his chest as he leaned in close to a twitching ear.

  
“You’re shivering little one, could your heat be affecting you worst than it should? Come now Inuyasha tell me what you want.”

  
A low growl emanated from deep within Inuyasha as his golden eyes flick to Toga glaring with spite, baring his fangs in annoyance. He wriggled some more in the larger demons grasp his rear end nudging against the slowly growing bulge in Toga’s pants. With the sudden friction Toga let loose a low growl like purr that ebbed off into a moan.

  
Inuyasha froze as his velvety puppy ears disappeared into his hair line his large golden orbs becoming slightly wider with the realization that the demon currently pinning him was getting turned on.

  
“H-hey! You bastard what do you think you’re doin’? Back off asshole before I make ya!”

  
Snarling Inuyasha fought with extra vigor as the scent of lust and arousal permeated the air around him, wafting off of the powerful Daiyokai pinning him to the ground. He’d been feeling strange all week and didn’t know what was going on with his body as his insides felt like they were on fire while his flesh felt itchy and clammy. It was a strange combination and being in close proximity of the great demon seemed to make the strange sensation worst.

  
His hyper sensitive senses were like a drug to his system as the male above him bent do and gave a playful lick to one of his ears causing shivers to rake his body violently. He could feel his own arousal growing by the second and slight panic set in deep within his bones.

  
“Now, now puppy, calm yourself down. You’re going through your first heat and are displaying quite the delicious array of pheromones right now. If you can last this heat without being taken you’ll remain an alpha until you dominate a mate or until a mate dominates you.”

  
Toga gave a deep chuckle as he watched dawning flash on the young ones face and a shiver of want course through his body from his own inner yokai. It was quite funny that his inner demon would be lusting for the powerful half-breed. It has been well over thirty years since he first came across the young one and sparred. Felt that untapped potential pooling deep within the child and decided to train him by attacking him. He had to admit the boy was a fast learner although somewhat ill-tempered he was always patient with young children and animals letting them learn as he watches over them.

  
It was then that the thought occurred to him. Why couldn’t he take the beautiful hanyou as his mate? This creature would give him powerful heirs and not be thirsting for his power and the status of being his mate. Although this isn’t his ideal mating or even an ideal place to mate but Toga doubted that the hanyou would follow him anywhere. More than likely the young one would fight him every step of the way back to his chambers in the western palace. So best to mate and mark him out here exhausting the boy to slumber than carry him back home.

  
Flicking out his long pink tongue he dragged the warm, wet appendage along the boys exposed neck bringing forth a sultry moan from the young one. With each slow and teasing stroke, nip, suck on the lightly tan flesh the smell of heat spiked more and more. The pheromones shifting from a neutral heat to one of a fertile bitch slowly getting ready to be taken by their alpha. Oh how the sent shifted from the soft dirt and forest to a sweeter more feminine scent.

  
A low rumbling growling purr vibrated playfully in Toga’s chest as he leaned up and took one of the fuzzy appendages in his mouth and played with the sensitive triangle. He could hear the low lust filled moans and growls coming from the hanyo below him as the boy was slowly beginning to drown in his instinct rubbing his plumb behind against Toga’s growing erection.

  
Reaching around Toga pulled the boys outer layer then tugged his pants free and down to his knees showing off his twitching globes and erection. After administering a few more playful licks and nips to his twitching ear he pulled himself back bringing Inuyasha with him and turned his face towards his own to look into lust glazed eyes.

  
Letting out a deep chuckle that was peppered with growls and purrs of pleasure Toga reached down and gently kneaded Inuyashas clothed cock making the fabric bulge lightly with the growing pleasure. He was pleased to feel the boys’ yokai coming to the surface and instincts gripping his soon to be mate squirming in his arms. He could see the red bleeding into the whites of his eyes and changing him to nothing more than a horny dog wanting to be taken and he was more than pleased to grant his wish.

  
With quick fingers he released his own heated flesh and rubbed his large length in-between the boys’ supple cheeks flicking the tip playfully at his opening. One of the few downsides of taking a permanent mate was the fact that he couldn’t prepare the boy. The aim is for blood, enough to make the air taste like metallic around them and the feral side of their blood to mingle in a blood induced haze of lust.

  
Lightly running his sharp claws down the boys chest bringing tiny rivets of blood as the skin instantly heals he gently pushes the tip of his girth into the boy and stops as the young one gives a throaty moan. In one swift movement Toga had the boy on his hands and knees thrusting the rest of the way into the tight cavern. He stilled as the torn flesh gripping his girth twitched in response and a trail of red made its way down the young ones legs to blend in with crimson fabric pooled below.

  
Gripping Inuyashas hair at the base between his ears he forced the boys head back as red and gold eyes flashed towards him as he kissed him lightly a few times before pushing his tongue against his lips. A few more nudges he was able to push the boys’ mouth open and dive in to taste every crevice of the warm cavern that tasted of meat and blood from the boys morning meal. His tongue grazed over the grown fangs that scraped playfully at the wet muscle invading their space as the boys’ own tongue started to dance with his, tasting the light metallic of the little blood the sharp fangs extracted from the invader.

  
He felt his inner demon slam against his restraints before breaking loose making his eyes bleed red and feral as he snapped his hips back before slamming them back into the swelling opening of the young hanyou. Each growl and chuff Inuyasha produced vibrated deep inside of him causing a sinful sensation on Toga’s cock making him become harder than he ever had before.

  
Building up a strong tempo Toga could feel his lust building along with the base of his cock as each erotic noise and thrust thrummed through them. Teeth elongated and a feral growl of a wild dog the great Daiyokai arched down and bit hard against his young mates’ neck piercing the skin with the blade like fangs. Sweet life nectar flowed from the bite into his mouth bringing a shutter to his body as the red liquid spilled down his throat. As soon as the first gulp slipped past the base of his tongue Toga shoved deep inside the young hanyou as his cock pulsed with each release of his seed. The base of his throbbing erection swelled and tied them together in an erotic embrace.

  
Inuyasha couldn’t take it anymore as his own cum jolted from his hard member sending white strings of sticky fluid onto the ground in front of them. His arms and legs felt like jelly as he shivered uncontrollably from the mingling of pain and pleasure. The bite to the juncture of his neck was the icing on the cake as he felt the mating bond link deep within his soul as his back arched to glide along his dominant mate. His toes curled in ecstasy as his eyes dilated and his nose flared with the drugging scent of his own heat scent shifting to that of a bitch.

  
Arcing down and unaware of what he was doing as his instincts drown him in the mating ritual Inuyasha bit down with his elongated fangs on Togas left wrist his claws shredding the skin around his bite. Slowly he pulled his teeth from the flesh of the Daiyokais wrist and lazily lapped at the bleeding appendage. His mark on his alpha showing that the one currently taking him was his just as the bite on his neck showed all that he was the submissive to the great demon.

  
The warm waves of seed filling his belly lulled him as the monotonous motion of his ministrations to the wrist in front of him sank him further into sleep. It wasn’t long before he succumbed to the gentle embrace of his alphas scent and the warmth of their coupling. Unconsciously he snuggled in deeper against his alpha causing another wave of pleasure to them both.

  
Toga looked down to see the young one sleeping deeply and gave a small twitch of a smile as he pulled the boy closer to him and rolled them onto their side. He knew it would take some time before the swelling that linked them together to go down but once its settled he would gather up his new mate and return to the western palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter two. I got bored and had a half day at work so I decided to finish chapter two finally. Hope you peeps like it and please comment if you can.

An almost unnoticeable light pink blush peppered Toga’s cheeks as he approached his castle in the depths of the western lands. It had been well over a century since it had taken him that long for his knot to go down and not to mention he actually had to take a few steps back to stop himself from clamming the boy a second time in that clearing.

  
It was quite an embarrassing predicament trying to get his erection to calm down enough to carry him back home. He hadn’t had such a problem since the days of his youth when he was first getting used to his hormones.

  
Giving a silent sigh Toga shook his head as he looked up to see his palace giving his home a slight smile. A beautiful home it was indeed being carved into a rock face incorporating a giant waterfall that supplied water to the whole castle. The waterfall plunged through the middle of the large building and flowed down into the river that flows through the heart of the castle where it could be seen through polished clear stone that is used as the floor so none would be able to invade through the channel. A network of bamboo pipes controlled the flow of water to other parts of the castle with a simple pull of a rope.

  
On all sides of the grand palace city was thick forest with the largest tree being the ancient tree demon and Togas most trusted advisor whose roots weave through the water just before the large waterfall and the highest tower of the castle. The tower was built so one could hold meetings with Bokuseno involved in all the decisions. His roots twisted down into the very walls of the castle itself and he himself acted as another line of defense to the palace’s weakest point.

  
Right below the palace was the palatal city where many noble and lower demons commerce and lived a lively lifestyle. The city stretched far enough for one to question whether or not there was a forest surrounding the large fortress. The only passages into the city were three pathways that lead right up to the city gates that were guarded by two large inu yokai demons each loyal to their lord the great Inu no Taisho Toga.

  
Not wanting to be disturbed by all the stares and the questioning eyes from his loyal guards Toga condensed himself down into a ball of energy and shot towards his castle heading right for his personal wing. Landing lightly on the balcony he stepped down and entered his room heading right for his large raised futon and placing the sleeping inu hanyo down. He gingerly swept the bangs away from the sleeping boys face giving a small twitch of his lips in a smile.

  
Toga knew that Inuyasha would sleep for some time thus giving him enough time to find his healer and head right to Bokuseno. If he was perfectly honest with himself he knew he jumped into this mating without really thinking things through. He didn’t even know of the boy would be able to carry a pup to full term or how long it would last if he did so.

  
Giving a slight huff he left the room locking the door behind him as he headed towards the healing chambers on the other side of the compound. As he walked his nose twitched picking up the scent of herbs and poultices clinging to cloth and a dragon demon. His lips twitched giving a slight break in his stoic face before going back to a mask of indifference as a tall man with long ice blue hair jutting out in spikes and playful sky blue eyes approached him.

  
The demon was just a few inches shorter than Toga himself and kept his long bangs pinned back away from his face with carved dragon scales. He wore a flowing blue and green kimono with different herbal leaves etched into its hem. He kept a bright smile on his face letting a fang flash in the dim candlelight as the light blue scales lining his lower and the corner of his eyes shimmered.  
“Good timing Toshiro I was just about to find you. I need your and Bokuseno’s advice on something of great importance.”

  
The dragon demon’s smile stretched even further as slight twinkles in his eye made Toga raise his brow in questioning. Toshiro gave a slow bow to his lord before responding with a playful lit to his silky voice.

  
“I beg your pardon my lord but would this inquiry have something to do with the fresh mating mark and the smell of sex and hanyo permeating from your person?”

  
Caving to his desire to smirk Toga let one twitch on his lips before casting his gaze to the halls letting it drop just as quickly as it had quirked onto his lips.

  
“Can’t get anything past your nose now can I my old friend.”

  
Toshiro gave a low chuckle as he folded his clawed hands into his sleeves but remained silent knowing full well that Toga would tell him once they reached Bokuseno. Although he had the satisfaction of at least breaking that ever present mask of indifference with his question.  
It took quite some time but the two finally made it to the top of the tower where they could speak with Bokuseno to speak of the current developments in the western lands. Opening the double doors out onto a large balcony the two came face to face with the face of the large tree demon.

  
“To what do I owe the honor of this visit my lord?”

  
Toga gave a curt nod as he approached one of the many comfortable chairs twisted out of the strong roots belonging to the Tree demon and lined with linen and pillows to make them more comfortable.

  
“I have, this season taken myself a permanent mate without first taking into the account of the possibility of said chosen mate being unable to carry a pup to full term. I worry of this because the mate I have chosen is a male Inu hanyou of the white celestial dog breed. I personally have not heard of any half-breed male taking a mate as the bitch and am in need of more information.”

  
Toshiro knit his brow together the action making the small blue scales along his eyes shimmer like sunlight hitting clear lake water. He tilted his head to the side making his hair fall away from his pierced pointed ear as his mind rushes through what little knowledge of hanyo’s he had locked away. Yet there was the problem. Very few hanyo live past being birthed since one parent or the other would cull the little ones or abandon them to their own devices. Even if the young one would survive the birthing and raised by their mortal parent that would only work for so long because of the frailty of human life.

  
The woody sound of moving bark broke Toshiro from his train of thought as the ancient tree demon spoke. His voice sounded as if it were lost on the breeze yet still strong enough to hum in the ears of all who listened.

  
“I’m afraid my lord that so few in these lands know of hanyo matting or birthing. These lands take the hanyos and destroy them before they could reach such potential as mating. Thus we would have to look beyond the seas maybe even beyond the mainland to obtain our answer.”

  
Toshiros eyes widened at the old trees words as a memory from his childhood flashed before him bringing a smile to his lips.

  
“You’re right Bokuseno we would normally have to search beyond the shores of the mainland that is unless were able to summon them here.”

  
Toga quirked his brow in question as Toshiros smile went from dawning to somewhat feral as memories of a young she demon he had met centuries before his servitude to the Inu no Taisho. A canine she demon from far across the seas and far beyond the mainland from lands unknown and untouched.

  
“There is rumor of a powerful canine she demon who has cared for half breeds for centuries. A beautiful woman with long shaggy black hair that flits about like soot and eyes the color of fire and blood smelling of brimstone and radiating a heat like no other. Black markings with a burnt red outline painting her skin in elegant swirls as if burned on her flesh with pitch black blazing charcoal. She comes to the aid of all half-breeds in distress and in need regardless of how far away she is. If she has met them once she will forever watch over them.”

  
Toga let out a low grunt that he understood as he folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at his healer.

  
“Tell me Toshiro, how would we be able to tell that she has any connection whatsoever to my young mate? There are no markings on him to tell any tale of such a meeting.”

  
Toshiro nodded in return before bringing a clawed finger up and tapping his nose letting his eyes flash to slits for a split second before returning back to normal.

  
“It’s the scent my lord. I’d recognize the underlining mark of her pack anywhere even though you’re mating has probably crushed that claim. I have a feeling she will come to see what has happened to one of her pack and when she does you best be prepared. She will fight before she asks questions. If I know her as well as I hope I do she is on her way now and should be here in by the morning light at the latest.”

  
It didn’t take a genius to pick apart the fact that the healer of the western lands knew more about this mysterious demoness then he was letting on. Toga being the lord that he was picked up quickly on his healers words and opened his mouth to question the smiling dragon when a commotion from below interrupted their discussion.

  
Letting out an almost silent sigh Toga looked back to his two closest advisors and friends giving a slight shake of his head making Toshiro grin. He raised an elegant brow at the dragon healer before flicking his head in a motion for the demon to follow him. Giving a slight nod they both left the meeting room as Bokuseno shifted his face back into his bark for a good nap.

  
As the two headed towards the noise the mingling scent of the half demons heat and stale sex brought on a wave of arousal from Toga to mix in with the already potent fog of pheromones. The toxic aroma hat permeated the air around them brought a slight chuckle to Toshiro as he watched his long time friend pick up his pace a bit and the slight burn of red blazing into the outer rim of his eyes.

  
“Toshiro I want you to alert the council to my mate and make sure they know not to come anywhere near the family wing or so help me I will shred them to ribbons. This is a fair warning that if they wish to speak to me to wait until my mates heat is done or be ready for their death upon entry. After that wait in them main hall for the lady to show up, if she is anything like the rumors then she should be more than willing to wait for the heat to pass to answer my questions.”

  
Still smirking Toshiro gave a nod and a slight bow to his lord before turning on his heels and heading in the opposite direction barking orders out to the help to vacate the family wing until further notice. Toga listened to the dragon demons footsteps until there was nothing but the muffled, erratic movement from his personal chambers and the bounding of his blood in his ears.

  
As he approached his chamber door he could practically taste the heat coming off his mate in waves of pure ecstasy that caused his member to twitch and grow uncomfortably in his pants. He stood there just taking in deep gulps of the savory scent that burned him to his core and set his blood ablaze like molten lave running under his skin. Taking one final deep taste of that succulent scent Toga pushed open the door to find the young hanyo youth crouched in a corner glaring at him with a snarl on his lips.

  
Inuyasha couldn’t help but feel a shiver of lust that slithered up and down his spine as the dominant male entered into the room. He could feel the burning connection that twined deep within his soul from the earlier mating. He knew he now belonged to this domineering dominant male and judging by the bulge in the males pants he had an effect on him. One that Inuyasha didn’t know if he dreaded or looked forward to the outcome of. He could just smell the lust radiating off Toga as he stood staring at him with crimson bleeding into the whites of his eyes. Reaching up with his right hand to the fresh bite mark he shivered as he let loose a powerful snarl.

  
“You fucking bastard! Son of a fucking bitch! I can’t believe you marked me like some property needing to be claimed!”

  
Toga raised an elegant brow at the young one has he fumed in his corner of the room with His kimono opened to reveal lightly tanned and kiss marked skin. He watched as molten gold flashed with annoyance and trepidation as the body shifted uncomfortably. Shivers pulsed across the boys skin with each movement until the boys eyes widened.

  
Inuyasha could feel the Taiyokais eyes on him as he shot up and dropped his pants. He could feel something slick slip out of him when he moved. Reaching behind he traced his fingers along his crack till they were lightly coated in the strange slick substance and pulled them away to see what it was. His eyes widened as the thick white liquid shimmered in the low light of the sinking sun but that wasn’t all that caught his attention. It was the clear substance that discharged with the semen that caused his gut to twist uncomfortably.

  
It was in that moment that both Toga and Inuyasha realized why he was shivering so much. His body wanted, craved, needed, thirst for more seed. It was begging to be taken again to help further his inner working along to their proper place as a submissive, as the Inu no Taishos bitch. Inuyasha shrunk in on himself letting loose a low keening whine that spiked the scent of arousal in the room. His ears lay flat on his head as he looked away from the dominant male in the room.

  
Toga couldn’t take his eyes off the boy as a very small stream of his seed mixed with the boys’ natural slick slithered down his creamy thighs. He could tell the boys’ body had absorbed most of his seed and was using a small amount of the thick substance to show it wanted more. The beast inside of him snarled as it saw the white substance and a burning need to plant more of the child producing substance into the fertile body.

  
With a few quick strides the Taiyokai was on top of the boy nipping and sucking at the exposed flesh of the back of his neck tasting the heated flesh and feeling the tongue numbing shivers of twitching muscle. Slender clawed fingers snaked their way into the open kimono and slipped the red fabric from the boys torso along with the white undergarments baring the slightly tan skin to the world.  
Continuing to administer mind numbing sucks and nips to the back of his neck Toga slid his fingers down the toned chest leaving behind light red claw marks bringing a salacious moan from lightly parted pink lips. Smirking against the supple skin Toga tweaked one of Inuyashas nipples turning the boys legs into jelly from his over sensitive nerves sending him to his knees of the plush carpeted floor.

  
Toga watched the boys’ body quiver and quake with the intense pleasure from the simple ministrations to his sensitive skin. His golden eyes settled on the purple crescent moon with three skeletal stars each a different shape and shade of violet etched from the lower tip of the moon twinkling down below it. His eyes absorbed the small dark orange sun that hung from the upper point of the moon shimmering with each shudder of the hanyos muscles. Yes this was his mating mark etched into his eternal mate and soon to be mother of his heir or heirs depending.

  
Dropping to a knee Toga leaned in behind Inuyasha who was still gasping for breath from the electric currents of pleasure playing with his pulse. He let his hot wet tongue flick out from its home to slowly lick up the side of one velvety puppy ear before he whispered into the quivering, twitching appendage with hot breath and husky words.

  
“You ready to play my little puppy?”

  
He could feel how his words plunged the young one to the depths of lust to be lost in the haze of heat as the boy turned and blazing red and blue eyes zeroed in on red and gold before smashing their lips together in a hot wanton kiss. Toga couldn’t help but to smirk into the kiss as he let out a low growl freezing the lost puppy letting out a needy whine while gyrating his hips against the alphas leg.

  
Giving a purring grumble Toga watched as Inuyasha’s ears perked up and his tongue flicked out and licked at the Taiyokais neck with a purr as the larger male picked up his smaller mate and walked over to the bed. He set down the pup before slowly and teasingly stripping himself of his armor and clothes then turning towards his feral mate.

  
Purple streaks graced his figure and flexed at every indent in his pale skin as toga strode over to his mate slipping his hand into his long silver locks hooking a sharp claw in the twine holding it up and cutting it free. His endowment was up and fully erect and pulsing with the need to plunge into the wet, tight heat coating it with his mates scent and vice versa.

  
Strolling over Toga lifted himself onto the bed and slipped a finger from the hanyous belly trailing the sharp claw up the chest to gently slide up the silky column of tender flesh before hooking at his chin and stopping. Once at the chin he pushed down forcing his young mate onto his back and spread the quivering legs before positioning himself in-between the two long appendages.

  
He gently prodded the tip of his erection against the puckered, twitching, drooling hole before slowly ebbing into the scorching heat. He let out a deep guttural groan as a shiver went traveling up his spine as he sucked in deep breaths to control his lust and keep him from boiling over and spilling his blazing seed into the willing body below him.

  
After a few desperate gulps of air he had finally gained control over himself as he rocked his hips into the pliant body that let loose desperate keening noises of intense pleasure. Calling to his chained beast and begging for the rough and hard mating to quell the burning flames of desire and heat that melted him from the inside out.

  
Yet Taisho didn’t cave in, no he held onto his beast with slow, shallow thrusts that just barely grazed the bundle of nerves deep within the males body. Teasing nips, sucks, licks and strokes coupled with low hums and pleasured growls and chuffs vibrated from the Taiyokai as he plunged in slowly, torturously, letting his pace pick up one thrust at a time.

  
After what felt like an eternity of languid love making Taisho feeling that his mate had enough torture decided it was time to plunge full force into the lava that was his mates twitching hole. With a snap of his hips he thrust into Inuyasha making the boy howl his pleasure and growl his submission as the force of each thrust slammed the frame of the bed against the wall.

  
Claws dug into flesh as heat built up to a fevered pitch and balls tightened in response to the encroaching climax that would leave both blind to the world in a haze of lust. Taisho watched as his little mate came undone sending streams of creamy white liquid out onto his belly to mingle with the fresh coat of sweat the shimmered on his taunt skin.

  
With a few more harsh thrusts Taisho emptied his balls into his mate as the hole twitched playfully around his sensitive organ taking each milky stream as the base of his dick locked them together once more. Collapsing on top of his beautiful mate Taisho pulled up and gave one last fevered kiss to the boy before pulling the dazed pup into his arms and the blankets over their heated form for a well deserved rest. He was definitely looking forward to the days ahead filled with lust and sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I felt like writing more porn on this chapter but WHO CARES HES IN HEAT SO HA!! Seriously though I promise this isn't porn without plot there is some semblance of plot here. Also I had no idea how I wanted to end this chapter so I'm somewhat conflicted on how I ended it but oh well so long as you all enjoyed. Again please comment and tell me what you think so far. Especially with the sex I don't know if I do a decent job with the descriptions or what not. Well see you all in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up and I hope it satisfies all my loyal readers. Also read the notes at the end theres something somewhat important down there.

Toshiro waited in the receiving hall his whole body vibrating in anticipation and nerves as a messenger yokai came huffing in his eyes wide with a mixture of awe and fear. The same look that he once had when he had first laid eyes on not only the lady of the hell hounds but when he had first spotted the pure silken form of his lord Taisho.

  
Sky blue eyes twinkled with a thrum of excitement as he listened to the frightened demon bring word of a powerful She demon making her way to the castle smelling of brimstone and fire and a small party at her heals. He listened to the description of blood red eyes and soot colored hair flowing in smoky waves to the demoness shoulders and lightly tanned skin with black markings etched into her flesh as if someone had burned them into her skin with coal leaving the edges red with irritation.

  
Taking a calming breath as he attempted to sooth his rattled scales and keep his inner demon from whimpering at just the thought of the powerful woman Toshiro settled his sharp gaze on a random guard. With one final breath to puff himself up to his full height, straightening his posture until he gave an air of power he spoke in a smooth yet deadly voice to the now shivering guard.

  
“Make sure all guardsmen are on their best. This particular enemy must not be provoked. It is best to let her pass into the castle and allow myself and my lord Taisho to handle her here. The foolish will become nothing more than dog food of they do not heed my warning.”

  
With his final word echoing in the spacious greeting area Toshiro turned on his heals as his heart thrummed giddily against his rib cage. His steps practically glided over the floor barely touching the cool marble floor as he wound his way through the labyrinth like corridors back up to the royal suit where his lord and his mate were currently.

  
Stopping outside of the lord Togas bed chamber Toshiro waited patiently for the scent of sex to reseed enough to tell him that his lord would be able to unwind himself and free them both from the locking knot know to every dog demon. He lifted his right hand and gently knocked on the intricately carved door and watched as the vibrations made the carved inu yokai look as if it were growling at him. Taunting him, asking him how he dare interrupt the chambers of his lord.

  
Within the room Toga flinched with the sudden disturbance of his restful slumber as his body thrummed with the pleasure of drowning in his mates scent and his flaccid member encased in its warm cocoon no longer locked but happily sleeved in the supple flesh of the young hanyo. Looking down at his young mate he could see the boy was sound asleep still as he let out a low warning growl and pulled him closer to his chest causing the youth to shift in his sleep.

  
The scents of his friend drifted from the door and woke Toga the rest of the way to relax and release his little love from his grip and slowly pull out his limp dick watching as a very small trail of semen followed after just barely connected to the tip. A slight smirk twitched at Togas lips as the strand snapped marking the creamy thigh that was peeking out playfully from the fur covers and blankets.  
Thrill shivered up the Daiyokais spine as his senses spoke volumes to the fact that very little of his seed actually escaped from Inuyashas well receiving hole. Even the most fertile of female yokai would lose more seed than this young boys body. It just made the anticipation for his pup to be conceived and grow all the more closer and exciting.

  
Slowly shaking his head he decided against calling in his friend and keeping his precious gem hidden for now as he quickly took a wet cloth and ran it over his sweaty and sticky body. As soon as he finished he quickly ran his clawed fingers through his long, tousled, silver tresses before pulling them up into a high pony tail. Sighing he dressed as quickly yet smoothly as possible as he made his way to the door clipping on the last of his armor before pushing the large door open to reveal Toshiro’s smirking face.

  
Toga couldn’t help but to narrow his eyes at the practically vibrating dragon demon as he stood there before his lord grinning like a loon. His aura was almost physical with how much excitement vibrated off of his every pore.

  
“I am sorry to disrupt your time with the lord consort my lord but it has come to our attention that my lady is closer than we thought. She is within range of the palace and will be within the greeting room within moments. We must hurry or else she will make her way further in and take out any and all in her way to get to this point.”

  
Toga looked to his healer with a blank face blinking slowly as he watched his normally stoic friend practically bounce on the balls of his feet in excitement. He could only arch his brow as he came out of his reverie before nodding to his long time friend and healer to lead the way.

  
Grinning up at his Lord Toshiro quickly turned on the spot and started heading towards the receiving room knowing full well that the great dog demon would follow after him. He knew that Toga was curious as to why the she demon would force her way through to his personal chambers and how he being present would be able to stop her short. Thus he deemed it proper to fill in the blanks for his lord.

  
“My lord you’re sent is thickly intertwined with your young mates right now and a hell hounds sense of smell is even stronger than the great celestial dog demons. Their noses are able to pick up scents through the flames of brimstone burning on open fields. Their original territory was surrounded by much of these liquid stones and blazing rocks. Right now you are more of her target than her young charge is since you are the one who has defiled him in her mind.”

  
Giving a grunt of understanding Toga silently followed Toshiro until they reached their destination and came to a halt in the middle of the grand chamber. It wasn’t long before they settled in their position when the doors burst open to reveal three great demons in the entrance. A thick sooty fog flowed around their ankles covering their feet as it puffed out into the room covering the area with a thick stench of charred wood and burning ash as if the soot of a dying flame were falling around them.

  
Puffing up his chest Toga took stock of his guests starting with the obvious leader standing at the head of the small group her head held high. Sooty black lines rimmed red twisted around her neck like a collar only to have the loose tendrils rest pleasantly along her chin and the small tip pointing just centimeters from the corners of her mouth. Her eyes were completely black except for the blood red rings of her iris’ which had him pinned where he stood. Her hair was somewhat spiky and layered around her shoulder falling just barely below her shoulder blades looking as if they had been dusted with a black powdery substance as her bangs framed her face in layers. Her form was lithe with power displayed through a form fitting outfit wrapped around her like a second skin hugging ever curve of her body. It was a strange outfit for a female, clearly foreign as buckles gleamed where it hooked the outfit together.

  
Swallowing slightly Toga looked to the woman’s right to see a young male just a few inches shorter than the female with the same length of hair only his much more sleek and tamed. His bangs fell just to his chin as the rest of his long hair was braided to the right side loosely displaying his feminine features. On his head perked a pair of Inu-hanyou ears as black as midnight that flicked with ever sound made in alert awareness. His eyes were soft and king and his face smooth of any demonic markings except for a single line on each cheek right below his cool blood colored eyes. He wore the clothing on the western lands showing his respect to the foreign country he has come to visit that his two companions had over looked in their obvious rush. The youths scent was saturated with the calling of an unmated submissive as a sleek black tail similar to a wolf demons twitched behind him.  
The last of the group was a male with sharp features and red highlights twisting through his shoulder length wild hair that became even more untamed as he ran an annoyed clawed hand through his mane. His eyes were similar to the young woman except the iris’ were two different colors, one the strong red shared with both the woman and hanyou and the other an calming spring grass green. He had three claw marked scars across his face marring the nearly flawless skin with the tips of the scars touching on three black lines on his jaw line that the tips just barely touched above the line of his lips. He was dress in a similar outfit as the female with belts and buckles hooking together along the waist, upper arms, thighs, and across his boot clad feet. He was a good half a head taller than his female counter part and smelled of a strong alpha of the same breeding.

  
Toshiro could feel a thrum of excitement shiver through him as he laid his eyes on the lady of the hell hounds and her two companions. He could practically taste her ire as her eyes settled on the great celestial lord as her powerful aura sparked and a low growl vibrated in her throat. He could only thank the gods now that she was a more reasonable demon even when her fury is spiked. Thinking quickly Toshiro stepped forward blocking his lord and bowing quickly to the lady before him as he spoke.

  
“My lady Dia, it has been long since I have last laid eyes on your visage. Please hear us out before you burn your way through my lord and burn a path of destruction through these halls.”

  
Dia’s eyes flashed to Toshiro as recognition dawned of her stony face and she gave a slight nod before speaking in a calm, melodic voice that sent shivers up the spines of the lesser demons listening in.

  
“Indeed it has been quite some time young hatchling. I never thought I would ever see you again. I hope your lord has been treating you well, at least better than the scum that thought you were worth nothing more than your powers of the natural sorts.”

  
Toshiro gave a short growl of distaste for the memory before quickly quelling such a thing as he nodded and stepped aside so his lord could continue with the negotiations. He watched as Toga nodded to him in thanks before directing his molten gaze onto the young and powerful demoness before him.

  
“I am the lord Inu no Taisho, also known as lord Toga to those of similar station such as yourself. My lady if you were to join me in my personal conference room so we may speak of matters in a much more private setting so that you and your. . . .companions could rest for your long journey as well.”

  
Dia narrowed her eyes at Toga before flicking them to her companions who nodded slightly as she sighed slumping her shoulders. She closed her eyes and relaxed into what most would consider a defeated pose as she brought her right hand to her hip and her left to pinch the bridge of her nose.

  
“Honestly my brothers and I would enjoy a good rest; it seems I once again allowed the flames in my heart to burn hot when I felt my connection to the puppy break due to mating. My twin brother Dai,” as she said the name she motioned to the young male to her left, “ and my little half brother Aidan,” she then indicated to her right “decided it was prudent to follow me.”

  
She huffed as she gave both her brothers a loving smile that softened her features considerably which in turned relaxed the two men. Aidan’s tail even started to wag slightly behind him at his sisters words and his ear twitched in her direction. She then turned to Toga giving him a regal nod for him to lead the way through the maze like halls.

  
Taking his cue Toga nodded in return and led the way through his home at a relaxed pace to show his peace to the wired dogs behind him. He knew better than to show that he was on guard with his back turned to potential threats. His only silver lining in this situation was his good friend whom had taken up the rear of the group.

  
As soon as he made it to his personal hall he could feel the she demon Dia tense as the scent of sex and mating drifted out from further down causing her to growl slightly as Toga opened the door to his personal meeting room and ushered the group through. Entering after them he watched as the two males Dai and Aidan relaxed on the pillows as their sister angrily paced the room like a trapped beast.

  
Mentally shaking his head Toga walked over to his desk and sat down with Toshiro right at his side keeping an eye on the agitated female before them. It was clear she didn’t like the situation one bit as she muttered to herself in annoyance. As Toga pondered how to settle the woman down a movement caught his attention as Aidan lifted himself up and walked over to their anxious sister.  
He watched in surprise as the small male gently touched the irritated girl who’s blazing eyes fell on her gentle brother and melted like butter. What shocked him even more was when the youth made strange motions with his hands as if he were speaking with his fingers. He had heard of a language of movement but never thought it actually existed. Like most demons he never saw the need to pursue the idea of learning words with their fingers. Yet watching Aidan speak to his sister he started to see where it could possibly come in handy for stealth missions.

  
Dia sighed as her little brother motioned for her to relax and spoke to her of how she needed to calm herself enough to judge the daiyoukai to make sure he was right for her young charge.  
“I know Aidan, I know but its hard when the child is so close.”

  
She gave a slight keening whine as Aidan shook his head in slight amusement.

  
“I know sister but you must for the safety and sanity of the young one. Now come and join Dia and me on the cushions to hear the Dai yokais story. He cannot possibly be all that bad if the hatchling has kept his loyalties to the celestial dog. You promised to hear him out on the way here if he didn’t smell of scum once we met him. He does not thus you must pull through with your promise.”

  
Dia nodded once to her brother and allowed him to steer her to a blush cushion where her snickering twin was watching them. His amusement clear and open on his scarred face as his two toned eyes twinkled with mirth at his ever omnipotent sister being scolded by their half blooded brother. Her eyes flashed as she quickly cuffed her twin over the head causing him to chuckle and rub the back of his head where she had made contact.

  
Twining his fingers together in front of him Toga looked towards the three foreign demons taking a slow deep breath through his nose in a subtle way to take in their scents. From their scents he couldn’t detect any major hostility towards him just a great deal of annoyance from the female of the group. Once his nose has told him the danger has past he opened his mouth to tell his story.  
“To tell you straight out I have nothing personal against half-breeds. I more often than not find their strength to survive to be quite fascinating and their different looks to be quite unique.”

  
Toga watched the female as her ears twitched and she tilted her head in obvious surprise just as her younger brothers black appendage flicked in his direction.

  
“As for your young charge well I had come across him a few years ago wondering through my territory and his scent had interested me greatly. I for one didn’t know of any of my clan breeding with a human thus I decided to follow him to see if he was indeed from my clan or if in my spring induced haze that my mind was building up false truths. Needless to say I was quite shocked when I laid my eyes on the silver hair beauty. From there all we did was spar when I visited him once ever couple of weeks I also kept more cruel creatures off his back while he built his strength up. He is now able to land a few good blows on my person. Together we have found quite a few hidden talents within his demonic blood and I feel there’s even more locked away within him. Well all that fighting and defending had built up to me visiting him during his heat and feeling the need to take him as my mate in order to better protect him. My Inu told me he was mine and mine alone.”

  
Toga visibly nodded slightly to himself as if assuring himself of his own words before his molten gold eyes settled on the she demon who had sat back on her cushion. Her ears twitched as she looked over to her younger brother who just smiled at her and nodded. She then turned to her twin who was just smirking at her as he raised a single brow. This caused her to slump back even further with a audible groan as if caving in.

  
“Fine, fine, I will accept you as the boy’s mate. Not like I had much of a choice in the first place considering a hanyou can only go into heat for what their inner demon considers their perfect mating match. You started the long, complicated half-breed mating ritual when you first struck out not in a means to kill but a means to train an unrelated half-blood. It’s the beginning of a long cycle that you are going to need a guide for thus I will be staying here. My pack can take care of themselves for now as my brothers and I make sure things go smoothly.”

  
Her ears twitched once more as her nose twitched from side to side and her head tilted slightly towards the door. A slight smirk broke on her face and her eyes softened to the color of drying blood as she listened to the sounds in the distance.

  
“For now my lord Toga you are needed in your bed chambers. A bit of friendly advice to you though, speak to the boy. Tell him what you have spoken in here, of how your inner inu is reacting. Although most demons do not agree the truth of the matter is, a half-blood is still a demon regardless of the extra blood that runs through their veins and that particular boy is special.”

  
Dia nodded to the Daiyoukai and his dragon companion before leading her brothers out of the room and through the halls most likely following their noses to the guest rooms. Toga sat for a few moments before excusing himself to go and check on his slumbering mate as the she demons words echoed in his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELCOME!! Ok now first things first WE'VE FINALLY MET THE HELL HOUNDS!! I already have something planed for Aiden but I need peoples opinion on something. I was wondering who do you think already had a mate. Dia or Dai? I want at least one of them to already be mated but I haven't a clue as to who!! So I want peoples opinion. SO far from what you've seen who would it be? I'm not going to mention who for a couple of chapters (hopefully) but I would like everyones opinion. So please speak your minds!!! Also hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm trying not to rush things but at the same time I really wanted the hell hounds to appear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this chapter is a slight bit shorter than I'm used to writing but I wanted to stop it where I did. I am going to write a couple of more chapters for this before switching gears to Hidden hybrids and then a Taste of poison. I want to try and get my stories up to at least six chapters each soon. Depending. You see In truth I'm fast at typing. Its the only thing that can keep up to speed with my mind. Not even my eyes are able to do that which is why I have difficulties reading out loud since my brain is registering the words before my lips can form them. Its quite cumbersome. Well hope you all enjoyed this chapter and see ya at the bottom.

It has been a week since the lord Inu no Taisho had gone out and taken his hanyou mate for the first time before dragging him back to his home to finish the bonding and mating ritual. Five days since the first arrival of the three hell hounds onto the grounds of the western lands and two days since the first arrival of the lord Taisho’s family.

  
None of these facts registered in the lethargic brain of one silver haired, puppy eared hanyou who was currently curled next to his mate in a fuzzy slumber in the lords chambers. All he knew was his youki was practically purring with contentment as a warm weight in his lower tummy churned in pleasure. He knew something was different with this day as if something finally linked up and settled deep within his body that told his heat enough.

  
Yes if one were to walk near the family wing of the castle one would still be able to smell the last vestiges of heat but it was slowly dying down as if doused with a light rain to wash away the stale scents. This was one of the few things that registered in the semi heat fuzzed brain of the young hanyou as his nose twitched taking in all the different scents that he could now pick up. His senses were no longer muddled with the burning sensation and need thus giving him a time to take a whiff of his surroundings.

  
The dying heat, and the lord inu no taisho were the first things that prickled at his sensitive nose as it twitched and his ear flicked with each breath that tickled it from his new mate. Angling his head slightly to get his nose out from next to his mates neck he took a deep breath picking up the smell of herbs and smoke with an under layer of frost. Most likely from a ice dragon well versed in herbs, probably the physician if his nose was placing those scents together. Last but not least was the comforting and familiar smell of fire and brimstone.

  
It was this particular smell that made Inuyasha shoot up in bed which resulted in his mate Toga tumbling from the bed in a graceless heap on the floor. His hair was loose and sticking up in knots all over his head as he blinked blurry molten gold eyes at his young mate. The boy’s head was twitching this way and that as he took in deep breaths with lips slightly parted to taste the air around him.  
Toga let loose a bone cracking yawn as he brought his hand up to discretely wipe away a small smudge of drool at the corner of his mouth before running his hand through his tangled hair. He blinked the blurry lines in his eyes clear as Inuyasha jumped from their mating bed, slipped on his clothes, and dashed out of the room as if there was fire burning after him. All the great demon lord could process sitting on the ground in his birthday suit was his suddenly missing mate.

  
Inuyasha could feel his heart pounding in his chest like a bird trying to free itself from his dark cave as he chased the scent of family through the corridors to the special guest suit of the castle. He felt like a child once more when he would run to the woman who had raised him as if he were her own child. The days when he was young and innocent and would slam into her legs just to climb up onto her shoulders before she would lift off into the night sky blessing him with the most breath taking view of the untamed lands below them.

  
Quickly skidding to a stop just barely able to keep his balance Inuyasha threw open the door that contained the most potent source of the scent and looked in to see his beloved mother figure. Dia stood there facing him with a soft smile and a loving twinkle in her eye as he ran to her tackling her in a warm and loving embrace. He relished in the feeling of his beloved adoptive mothers arms wrapping around him as her warmth engulfed his being. He could feel the safety and content that he had grown up with, that he had ever since his mother had first handed him over to her in her weakened state.

  
“I have missed you mother Dia.”

  
Dia ran her clawed hand through Inuyashas unruly silver locks as she gazed down at his ever twitching puppy ears. Love and pride swelled in her breast as he snuggled into her further as the nostalgia of his endearment for her warmed her to her core. Her little Inu puppy was one of the few young ones that always called her mother even with the memories of their original dame burning brightly within their young minds. He had been given to her by his mother as she lay dying after Dia had protected them from a stray bird of paradise.

  
“Now puppy you need to look at me, we have a lot to discuss and your uncles and I will be staying here for a while with you.”

  
Inuyashas eyes widened as he looked into the black and red eyes of his surrogate mother swallowing hard. His right hand slowly ghosted over his stomach before trailing up his body until he gently laid it over the somewhat fresh bite mark scarred on his neck as a mark of a mate. He looked so innocent was he swallowed audibly his hand never leaving the scar while Dia gently moved him to sit in-between Dai and Aiden who both slung a comforting arm around his shoulders.

  
Smiling at the comforting act Dia herself kneeled in front of her pure, innocent child, the one hidden under the layers of crude words and iron fangs taking his unoccupied hand into her own. She gently traced his claws before rubbing soothing circles onto the back of his hand as she continued to look into stunned honey gold orbs.

  
“Now puppy right in this moment that mark is just the beginning of a true mating, the prelude to the rest of the ceremony. You see first comes heat, then a semi-permanent mark, then courting, and finally a blood ritual the includes the main basis of powers for the dominant bloodline. In this case it would be a public mating on the night of the full moon on the lunar altar. There should be one build into the lower levels of the castle somewhere.”

  
The last of her words was more of a grumble to herself as it was clear that Dia and her brothers had thoroughly searched for the very alter that would bind her young one to the dai yokai. Inuyasha couldn’t help but chuckle at her grumbles. He could just imagine his beloved mother doing just that and getting hopelessly lost especially if she was with her brothers. It was no secret that although powerful in senses the hell hounds had one major flaw. They no matter what breeding have extremely terrible sense of direction and more often than not get hopelessly lost wherever they go. It was like a bred in trait although his mother always said it was because their sense of smell and hearing were to powerful.

  
Swallowing the lump that had unconsciously developed in his throat Inuyasha finally let his hand slide from the mating mark as his lips quirked in a slight smile.

  
“S-so I have a choice in this, I could turn him down?”

  
Dias face contorted into uncertainty as she rocked her head back and forth as if she was trying to rattle the thoughts going through her brain.

  
“Yes and no puppy. Yes if you were lucky enough not to conceive on the first initial mating, no if you managed. To. Conceive.”

  
Inuyasha visibly stiffened as she spoke her last words recognizing his mothers’ usual nervous kick when she has to say something she’s not fully comfortable with saying. He instantly laced his fingers over his abdomen looking down until his bangs covered his eyes. He spoke in barely a whisper as his pink tongue flicked out to moisten his suddenly parched lips.

  
“H-how long do I have until it’s born?”

  
Dia signed to her brothers to give them some space and head off the lord Taisho so she could speak with Inuyasha in peace. They both complied leaving the room letting the door silently click shut behind them. Dai looked to Aiden giving a cheeky grin as his little brother narrowed his eyes.

  
“Hey don’t look at me like that I promise I won’t do any damage to the castle during our game of tag with the lord himself, although I can’t promise any leeway with the damn banshee that has been screeching the past two nights. Thank the gods Inupup didn’t run into her before he reached us. Now that would be one hell of a disaster. Damn that woman whoever has to deal with her needs the patience of a saint even though I think even a saint would damn her to hell.”

  
Dai shook his head at the thought of Togas younger sister kimi who seemed to have it settled in her mind that she was going to be the lady of the west and mate with her older brother to bring power and purity to the celestial dog name. Their father Taisho seems to have the very patience that is needed to deal with the spoilt little princess born to a family of dogs. Then there were his brothers, the second oldest son the one closest to Toga in age Kenshi and then finally the youngest with the strange mixed scent Ryuuta.

  
Aiden gave his brother a soft smile as he rolled his eyes and brought his hands up to speak.

  
“Just ignore the bitch brother, it is clear that her heat doesn’t entice Toga or else she would have already been his mate. Besides we have more pressing issues to deal with at this moment like distracting Toga, calming Inu puppy and planning for the arrival of the young pup.”

  
Dai just sighed shaking his head in exasperation and nodded down the hall heading towards the family wing.

  
“I’ll head him off at the family wing while you make your way around checking for hidden passage ways that any of them could use to get to our quarters.”

  
Aiden nodded and watched as his brother sauntered off whistling a merry tune to himself as he gave an off an air of relaxed and easily taken advantage of. He could only pity the poor fool who would fall for the ruse of one of the most powerful and blood thirsty hell hounds ever birthed. Thank the gods for his twin sister and her power over his sanity.

  
Heading in the opposite direction Aiden walked slowly as he cast his eyes around him drinking in the delicate details of the ancient structure standing proudly around him. He couldn’t help but smile at the beautiful craftsmanship etched into each stone that brought life to what would normally be a cold and desolate hallway. As he walked hi didn’t register the tap, tap, taping sounds of footsteps approaching him until he came face to chest with whomever was coming his way.

  
His nose picked up the scent of frost and herbs as his eyes slowly trailed up until they settled on the frosty blues of the dragon healer Toshiro. He couldn’t help but narrow his eyes at the smiling dragon as he took a slight step back from the demon.

  
“Hey, Aiden how have you been these days? It’s really strange to see just you rather than you and your brother walking around together. How is Tai doing these days?”

  
A slight sneer twitched on Aidens face at the mention of his twin Tai. Not many outside their close knit group knew that Aiden was an identical twin. The best way to tell them apart was the fact that Aiden didn’t speak while Tai was nothing but words that flowed from his mouth like a waterfall.  
“How my brother is doing is none of your concern dragon. You lost the right to worry about him the day you left him behind without a single word. You left the pack without even telling sister where you were going and why. As for how I have been well I’ll leave that up to you to figure out since we will be staying here for a while.”

  
At that Aiden left a befuddled and stung Toshiro behind with his head held high and his pride beaming through as he continued on his search to make sure his precious nephew would not be disturbed. He couldn’t help but feel a vindictive glee at finally taking a verbal bite out of the one who had caused so many troubles all those years ago. It was the least he could do since he promised his precious twin that he wouldn’t kill the dragon on sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have some new players introduced. I normally don't do major time skips if I'm able but since I want to get to the child and what not I might have a few here and there. And oh look at that at the end there PLOT TWIST~!!! Looks like our Toshiro has a few secrets left behind. Also just to make sure all knows this isn't a purely romance story. You'll just have to wait and see how I'm going to develop things and hope you all like it.  
> Well ciao for now. Also I finally figured out what I'm going to do mating wise for everyone. It literally came to me in a dream. So stay tuned to see how this pegs out!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long to update these things. Life is a royal pain sometimes. That and I suffer from lazy writer syndrome. It's where I know where I wanna go with a story and what I wanna write but just to lazy to write it up sometimes. Well hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Inuyasha found himself sitting in a large, ancient tree within the depths of the hidden garden surrounded mostly by the castle walls with one edge meeting the untouched wall face of the cliff where the largest tree Inuyasha has ever seen stood. He was facing towards the great tree trailing his eyes up its thick roots that twisted and twined through the rock like a thick net as if to hold the great boulders in place. He leaned his head back against the rough bark taking in the scents of earth and nature surrounding him as his mind drifted to his conversation with Dia and his hands rested on his flat abdomen.

  
Dia had confirmed his fears and stated that he was indeed with pup and had most likely conceived the pup after their first coupling. For some odd reason his was highly fertile something that was quite unusual in the celestial dog demons as well as the hell hounds. She just shrugged at this piece of information as she had sat next to him leaning back against the couch.

  
Shaking his head free of this revelation Inuyasha couldn’t help but feel somewhat excited to be a mother while at the same time trepidation settled in and worries haunted his thoughts. Could he be a good parent to his unborn pup? Would it be a half-breed like him or would it be born a full inu yokai? Would he see the same love and devotion he saw in the young pups raised by his adoptive mother in his own pups eyes towards himself?

  
A wistful sigh escaped Inuyashas lips as the questions murmured in his brain like the low hum of white water or static in the air never leaving him. His nose twitched in trepidation of the future before scrunching up in annoyance as a distinctly annoyed scent of a bitch approached his place in the tree. It knocked him back to the present as the scent became stronger and stronger until his eyes laid on the cold visage of a young female celestial dog demon.

  
Her eyes were the same molten gold and moon spun silk hair as her breeding demands that had the top layer pulled up into pig tails. A violet crescent moon stood out on the alabaster skin of her forehead as her well defined eye brows bent slightly in a scowl. She was slim and dressed in fine silks and gave off a cold air of supremacy as she tilted her head allowing her small nose to scrunch in distaste. At this Inuyasha just quirked an eyebrow in question as she shook her head at him.

  
“Such a disgusting, uncouth, piece of rubbish that my brother chose to mate with, how he ever fell for your deplorable self I will never know. I mean he had one such as myself ready and willing as a precious potential mate yet he chose to chase the rear end of a tail-less mongrel.”

  
Inuyasha bristled at her poisonous words and tensed his muscles in preparation to attack and defend himself when the calm voice of the longest lasting parental figure in his life drifted to his ears. This made both Inuyasha and the strange she-inu look towards the dark woods as a figure approached them.

  
“The only uncivilized one I see here is the one spewing poison at one who is they’re better. Honestly lady Kimi couldn’t you hold yourself in a higher regard and give some form of respect to your brothers chosen rather than yip and yelp like the pup we know you to be? Such a shame one that grew to such refined features and raised by such high standards would degrade herself in such a manner.”

  
The she-inu now dubbed lady Kimi’s hackles visibly rose as her dainty lips pulled back in a snarl as her cold eyes suddenly burned at Dia who just tilted her head slightly with a raised brow. Inuyasha watched his great mother as her nose twitched slightly as a scent tickled her senses before her lips twitched as if in anticipation. This seemed to fuel Kimis ire for the she demon standing before her as she spread her claws, poised to attack the wench badmouthing her person.

  
“How dare you speak down to the great Inu Kimi youngest child of the great dai yokai lord Taisho and greatest possible mate for her lord brother Toga? You a mere she demon bitch of a lesser dog demon breed that should do nothing more than kiss the very dirt the celestial dogs walk on in reverence for allowing your retched blood to survive this long.”

  
It was in that moment that a deep, husky voice vibrated into their area freezing the young she demon causing her to deflate instantly.

  
“Such deplorable words coming from one of such refined breeding little sister, you should really pay more attention to your studies of fellow dog demons as a means to keep from looking so foolish. If you did you would realize that lady Dia’s breeding is just as grand as our own for every celestial being needs their opposite in order to maintain a balance. Do you not agree my lady?”

  
Dia inclined her head in agreement as both she and Inuyasha observed the newest addition to their little confrontation. He was tall with broad shoulders and a slim build with the same mercury colored hair tied loosely with a leather twine that hung down with his long strands on his left shoulder over his breast plate. Loose strands hung free on his right side with the tips kissing just below his jaw line giving him refined yet laid back look. His face was chiseled with natural red eye shadow and two violet slashes on each cheek. Like his sister he had a violet crescent moon etched on his forehead with the exception of a hollowed out star hanging from the upper tip of his like a jewel hanging from the moon. His eyes were what truly drew their attention as the left eye rather than being the comment molten gold was a deep purple color with flecks of lilac streaks that seemed to see deep into ones soul. It was a breath taking contrast to his bright molten gold right eye that shimmered in the streams of light.

  
Those breath taking two toned eyes soon settled on Inuyasha causing the young half demons breath to hitch slightly as a shiver passed up his spine. They really were something from another world that just demanded both attention and loyalty.

  
After what felt like forever trapped in those unique eyes the newcomer diverted his gaze as he gave a slight familial bow to his elder brothers mate and preceded to introduce himself.

  
“Please forgive the sharp, poisoned tongue of our fare sister. It seems father has truly spoiled her to rot if she cannot even muster enough courtesy to our honored brothers mate-to-be as to introduce herself and speak with civility. I am Kenshi second son of the great Taisho and younger brother of your lord mate-to-be Toga the current Inu no Taisho. It is a pleasure to be graced with a beauty such as yourself making me somewhat jealous that I didn’t find you before my brother.”

  
Inuyasha couldn’t help but grace Kenshi with a rare soft smile, one that he more often reserved for his honorable adoptive mother and her kin, and return the familiar bow with one of his own. He could smell no lies coming from the great inu lord standing before him and judging from his mothers stifled giggles and the affronted look crossing Kimis faces neither did she. If there was one thing his mother always said it was to trust in the power of a hell hounds nose for there is no other like it. Since they often had to track prey through burning stones and soot so thick one wouldn’t be able to see their hand in front of their face there was no doubting their strength in scenting.

  
“Thanks Kenshi but drop the damn formalities they make my skin crawl. Both my birth mother and adoptive mother have tried and failed to hammer them into my head but I refuse to treat or be treated below or above anyone unless proven otherwise. As for the wench you call a sister it is she that needs to apologize not you. Right now she’s nothing more than dog shit under foot needing nothing more than to be cleaned up and cleared out.”

  
Kenshi gave a slight smile and nodded before stealing his features and silently commanding his sister to follow before turning and heading back towards the castle. Kimi visibly shivered sending one last glare to Inuyasha before gracefully following after her big brother. For her this fight was far from over, she would become her beloved brothers valued mate. Not some deplorable half-breed born from human filth and a demons damned lust for a pretty trinket destined to dull and age into dust.  
Inuyasha let out an audible sigh as he slumped back against the trunk while his mother allowed her mirth to tinkle forth from the depths of her chest shaking her shoulders with each exhale of jovial sounds. Her crimson eyes quickly flitted up to Inuyasha before she gracefully leapt into the tree next to him.

  
“You know I have to say I’m quite fond of the second son of the celestial dogs. He was quite entertaining in putting down the puffy little Pomeranian. Quite the yipper on that spoiled little lap dog isn’t there?”

  
This caused both Inuyasha and Dia to laugh at the image of a small, white, puffball of a dog with a crescent moon on its forehead yipping as it jumps up and down trying in vain to gain everyone’s attention only to annoy all within its vicinity. It made for quite the pleasant mental picture each time the she witch would pop up in one’s mind.

  
Once the pair settled from their mirth Dia eased herself back to settle comfortably against the old bark of the ancient tree they laid claims to as Inuyasha leaned his head against her shoulder his ears flicking with each tickle of her hair. They sat there in companionable silence as they watched the leaves dance in the wind each lost in the comfort of the other.

  
“You know Inupup I can sense that Toga has feelings for you. They are just budding like a tiny seedling stretching its fresh leaves out of the dirt to be granted its first direct kiss of life giving sunlight and gentle caresses of rainfall. I believe if you nurture that growing bud and allow him past your defenses as you have us you will truly become happy.”

  
Inuyasha snuggled closer to his surrogate mother burrowing his nose into her clothes and breathing in her comforting scent of brimstone and fire while letting her words sooth him. Could he really allow the dai yokai into his iron clad heart? Could he bear to grow any sort of feelings for another as he had done for Dia, Dai, Aiden and Tai?

  
His thoughts were interrupted with a flare of familiar yoki coming from the castle bringing a soft smile to his lips as Dia just gave a slight giggle. It was clear that Dai was once again going over board and causing quite a bit of havoc back within the confines of what could possibly become a true home for Inuyasha. It was then that Inuyasha’s eyes widened as he realized the truth within those thoughts. This palace could truly become a home, a place of refuge and unconditional support if he were willing to allow things to grow between him and Toga.

  
“Let us go and find you’re by now probably flustered mate and that unruly slightly unhinged uncle of yours shall we?”

  
Inuyasha just nodded as they both jumped down from the place on the tree heading towards the greatest pulse of demon Yoki. He stopped for a second the glance back at the large, ancient tree and gave a slight bow of thanks to its great branches before continuing after Dia to his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go we finally met Kimi Toga's sister (based off of Sesshomarus real mother). Now mind you I actually like the real Inukimi from the anime. Which is rare for me but I found her to not be half bad a creature. But for the sake of my story she is a spoiled princess. I'm also glad I could Introduce Kenshi. I adore his eyes!!! I'm trying to make each brother different yet similar in looks. I hope I'm managing this alright. Their personalities might be slightly similar but hey they're siblings. I also wanted to make a somewhat tender moment between Dia and Inuyasha. I hope I managed it alright. Thank you all for reading and please don't hesitate to comment. They're much appreciated especially personal views on characters and if you think I'm veering to far from what the original character was like. I try my best to stick to each characters true personality. So please tell me if I seem to be veering. I may give a reason or try and remedy it. Thanks' again all!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo ok I'm back for now. So this was a hard chapter to get out mostly because of battery problems on my laptop and a cord that has issues working thanks to my puppy. I have to sit very still when typing and the problem with that is years ago I fractured my tailbone twice in a two year span so it hurt my greatly to sit in one spot to long. On a happier note I GOT A CHAPTER OUT!!  
> Totally worth the pain! I hope it was worth the wait for everyone and I hope to get more chapters out soon.

Toga was mad, no he was beyond mad now he was straight up furious. For the past few hours he had been searching for his mate only to be waylaid by said mates deranged uncle who thought it would be a good idea to destroy a good portion of his homes structure. Three pillars, two rooms, six pillows and twelve weapons have fallen prey to the out of his mind hell hound who was currently using his claws to carve fairly obscene motifs all over the walls while cackling like a psycho.

  
Taking a few calming breaths while muttering to himself how killing his mates uncle would not be a good way to endear himself to the young hanyo he approached the current bane of his existence. It was quite discomforting for the dai yokai to see a being as powerful and poised as Dai to be acting like a child on a sugar high. Yet this being was still able to take on great beings like Toga himself and possibly come out on top. Not that Toga was in any hurry to find out the answer to that dilemma. Shaking his mind free of all thoughts Toga brought himself up to his full height and cleared his throat.

  
“Might I be so bold as to ask what my mates uncle is doing to my home?”

  
Dai looked up at Toga his eyes blazing as a slight smirk quirked on the hell hounds face and his markings shrunk slightly. He then tilted his head slightly as if he was trying to think on his answer before he gave a slight shrug.

  
“Thought this place needed a few good murals and debauchery is always a good way to start the day thus the choice of image. What do you think celestial dog?”

  
Togas eye brow twitched in annoyance as he studied the once pristine wall that was now adorned with a truly debauched image. It showed a pair of dog demons fornicating in many different forms including a mixture of one in beast form while their counterpart was in their mortal form. The worst was the details to the drawing now etched in his walls. If there was one good thing that came from it was the knowledge that Dai was a truly talented artist yet in this moment that talent was more of a curse than a blessing for the dai yokai.

  
“Yes I can see that although I would have thought it would be prudent to ask the owner of the home weather it was alright to destroy bits and pieces of said home. Don’t you agree with me?”

  
Again Dai just shrugged causing Toga to lose control of his already short temper and lunge after the thorn in his side. What surprised the Dai yokai was the speed in which Dai had dodged as the hell hound was already halfway down the hall cackling like a mad man before humming a merry tune one would hear in a late night brothel.

  
Letting out an all mighty roar Toga went into full pursuit of the annoyance that had done something that no being in current history has been capable of doing. He truly pissed off the normally stoic and calm celestial dog daiyokai of the western lands. His fury set him into a partial morphed state as he and Dai made their way through the halls of the western kingdom causing many maids to squeal in fear as they dodged out of the way of the two dogs.

  
The pair destroyed many walls and pillars as Toga kept attacking Dai who just dodged with a beaming smile on his face making the celestial dog demon even more furious than before. The chase lasted for what felt like hours before ending up in the garden just near the fountain that contained for great dog demons in various poses with water coming out of their open mouths. It was there that Dai perked up as if he had gotten some sort of signal making the young hell hound dodge one last time sending Toga flying into the waters of the fountain where Dai landed on top of the still seaming dog.

  
It was to this scene that Dia and Inuyasha had happened upon on their way back to the castle. Dai was happily lounging on Togas back as the demon lord fumed and stewed in his annoyance and rage at the seemingly unrepentant hell hound. Inuyasha couldn’t help but to laugh with such mirth that it melted the tension that had formed in Togas shoulders.

  
Looking over at the pair Toga saw Dia just shaking her head slightly in amusement before coming over and grabbing her brother by the ear and pulling him off of the great dog demon of the west. She then tossed her brother towards the door inclining her head towards Inuyasha before kicking her brother inside berating him for causing so much structural damage when he was just supposed to distract Toga.

  
Grumbling Toga attempted to amble his way out of the cold fountain on to stumble slightly and fall back into the water thanks to his bone armor. Huffing he tried once more only to see a clawed hand in his face. Slowly molten gold eyes followed the pale appendage to a red clad arm all the way up to the gently smiling face of his half demon mate whose golden eyes danced with mirth at seeing his mate so disheveled.

  
“You know it’s never smart to chase after Dai when he’s in a mood to be destructive. You’ll only end up being humiliated as he runs circles around you before finishing it off with an embarrassing display of exactly what you failed to notice. It’s how he trains new fighters as well. I can’t tell you how many times I have personally fallen prey to his mischievous distractions. He always said that the best way to get the best of your opponent is to either let their ego be their downfall or piss them off badly enough that they can’t think straight and make critical mistakes. He enjoys mind games and is pretty untouchable unless your name is Dia. Now that is a demon you don’t want to tangle with when pissed. She gets more deadly than stupid which according to Dai is the exception not the rule.”

  
Toga accepted Inuyashas help as the youth pulled him out of the fountain only to overpower his pull and pulled Toga right on top of him as they both toppled to the petal dusted floor of the garden. A light blush sprung to Inuyashas cheeks as water soaked through from togas kimono and armor into his fire rate robes causing shivers to quake up his body. He watched as water slowly dripped down Togas face and trailed through his hair all the while burning pools of liquid gold stared at the light dusting of sakura petal pink on the pale skin below him.

  
It was almost as if timed had stopped for the two mates only for it to just as quickly resume as Toga pulled back off of his young mate pulling him up into a sitting position next to him. Silence ruled the space between them as they god comfortable leaning against the fountain. The only sound to be heart was the gently splashing of water coming out of the demon dogs mouth behind them.

  
“You know my mother was a dog demon from the northern celestial dog clan.”

  
Toga jumped at the sudden sound of Inuyashas voice and turned to look at the hanyou who was currently staring wistfully at the clouds floating by. His hands were slipped into the sleeves of his fire rat robes and his ears flicked as the gentle breeze brushed the sensitive downy fur on the inside of the alert appendages.

  
“I don’t know much about her or what happened but apparently she was a rarity amongst the celestial dogs being born with fur as black as the night skies with markings as pale as the stars and moon light. Dia said that it was almost as if the night sky had blessed her with both its darkness and its light to show that both is needed in this world for things to survive. I can barely remember my mother since she was very weak during my younger years. All I know about her was that she had fallen in love with a human priest who had also fallen for her. Dia said that she loved me with all her heart and would do anything for my survival and my happiness.”

  
Toga watched as Inuyashas eyes glazed over slightly as memories flashed behind burnt gold eyes and powerful emotions welled within them so thick one could smell it on the air. Swallowing hard Toga realized that this was very personal and dear information to his young mate. He promised himself to cherish the words given to him yet was curious about something.

  
“How was it that your mother was so sick? She was the demon she should not have been felled by common illnesses.”

  
Inuyasha snorted as he dug his toe into the moist soil carving grooves in the ground below him. It took him a while before he answered but his words were filled with bitterness yet laced with a love that permeated each word.

  
“She carried me to term and gave birth to me. I was just out of toddler years when I finally got the courage to ask Dia why mom was so sick. She told me that it was because my mother wanted to bring me into this world. That she loved me so much that she would risk anything to allow me life. When I asked her how that was possible she explained. You see my father was a very powerful priest and when I was conceived it was on the night of a new moon meaning I was conceived as a mortal child before my demonic energy came to me in the morning. That beginning blessed my mortal form with holy power which drained my mother’s strength each new moon as my demonic energy sealed itself within my body and my holy energy came to the front. Apparently I inherited my father’s strength of power. I truly don’t know the full story it’s something I’ve never been able to get out of Dia. She said she’d tell me one day if it ever became relevant for me to know. So far there has been no need to know what happened to my mother’s clan.”

  
Toga nodded his head in understanding. It seemed to him that the truth would cause more damage than good if it was known thus why Dia has never spoken of it. Even Togas father has wondered what happened to the northern dog clan but had a sense of doom that knowing the truth would put his own clan in danger thus he let the truth be.

  
“Why are you telling me all of this?”

  
Inuyasha shrugged before turning his gaze onto Toga looking the dai yokai right in the eye.  
“Because if we’re going to be mates we need to know more about one another and I’ll do anything for my pup including burying the burning anger at you for forcibly mating me and learning to compromise. That and Dia is damn scary when she’s pissed. Like I said she’s a force to be wary of and she’d skin me alive if I didn’t take the time to at least try and make this work.”

  
Toga blinked a few times before letting lose peals of laughter as it really settled in exactly how much he could get done with the help of the terrifying hell she-hound. The bitch was truly amazing when it came to his young mate and it was easy to see how much Inuyasha respected her. It truly was a night and day difference between the wild Inuyasha that he had first met in the forest all those years ago and the one that grew up with a loving demoness looking after him and keeping him safe from harm.

  
Settling back Toga gave a slight smile to his mate before pulling the youth in for a comforting embrace to watch the sunset and talk and get to know one another. Neither noticing the pair of golden eyes glaring out at them with a cold fire that promised trouble for the newly mated pair, no for now the two were content to bask in the last of the suns warm glow and greet the night sky that Inuyashas mother’s fur was to believe to have been weaved from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp that was that. I wanted to get in some Dai and Toga interactions and we learned a little more about Inuyashas parents. We've also learned that Dia is the only one who knows the full story behind inuyashas past!  
> Hope you all enjoyed this and sorry for the long wait. I hope to get more out to you all soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the first chapter. I must say I have only read ONE story that has this paring. Anyone know of any TaishoxYasha stories? I'm quite fond of them as a couple. Don't get me wrong I love Izayoi and she will always and forever been Yashas mother but I love Taisho and felt the need to pair him with Yasha boy. hehe~  
> Anyway I am happy now!!! Seriously the main reason I wrote this even though I have quite a few stories I was working on was because I REALLY BADLY WANTED TO WRITE A SMUTTY SHOW!! seriously all my other stories are more plot than smut. This one will be hopefully equal parts smut to plot. THERE IS PLOT! I think lol. Just enjoy. I'll update more when I feel like it. Ciao!


End file.
